


Diabolik Childhood

by romeodiedinmyarms



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeodiedinmyarms/pseuds/romeodiedinmyarms
Summary: A series of short-stories containing events that may have occurred between the brothers/their mothers when they were children. I really some people are able to enjoy them<3However, please keep in mind that some of the stories might not be a pleasant read... This is based off what is revealed to us in the game. What I hope to do with these stories is to try to make clear the thoughts that go through the boys' heads for them to grow up the way they did. However, this is all based purely on my headcanon, so don't take these stories literally. They arepurely fanmade.





	Diabolik Childhood

"Kanato...? Kanato, where are you?" Cordelia's voice rang out into the hallway of the castle's corridors as she desperately called out to the son to whom she needed.

Kanato, who had heard the calling of his mother from his own room, tensed with every echoey shout Cordelia gave through the closed doors. He staggered off his knees and onto his feet, knowing very well that it would be foolish of him to keep her waiting for so long. And if it wasn't for that, it was because he might even be satisfied to know that his mother needed him, no matter what it was for. Having been unacknowledged most of the time, he would always cling to every moment in which he felt needed, though never being able to recognize that it was all part of a cruel game.  
The young vampire quickly exited his room and began running down the hallway, clutching his stuffed bear tightly within his grasp. His pace slowed down into a walk as he got closer to the door of his mother's room, and he began to approach it slowly. He hesitated for a few moments, unsure of what to think or to feel, before reaching his hand up and grabbing the door handle.

The sweet fragrance of his mother that mingled with the scents of her former lovers welcomed Kanato into the large room as soon as he opened the door. Out of pure habit, he began looking around to see if there was anyone else in there to accompany Cordelia. Lucky for him, there wasn't.

"Ah, there you are~ my Canary," Cordelia spoke those words from where she sat on a small couch. Her tone was happy and even gentle, but it didn't sound like she was speaking to Kanato. It seemed as though she was completely looking passed him and only said those words to reassure herself more than anyone else.

 _My Canary_.

That name always struck Kanato, no matter how many times he heard it. He never knew if it was supposed to be something said out of affection, or if his mother truly viewed him as nothing more than a bird, and it tore him apart to think about it for so long.]

Removing the thoughts from his mind, Kanato watched as Cordelia extended her left arm to her side, motioning him to sit next to her. He quickly obeyed, eager to be at her side. It may come as a surprise, but he dwelled in every moment that he spent with her (though what few moments it was), as he craved nothing more than her attention.  
He climbed up onto the cushions had leaned his body back to rest against the soft board while tilting his head towards his mother's body. Though instead of accepting this gesture of a child's love, Cordelia pushed him forward, giving him the impression that she wanted him to sit with perfect posture beside her.

As Kanato straightened himself out with Cordelia's help, he heard her whisper the command that he was all too familiar with...

"Sing for me~"

He tightened his lips together out of a mixture of frustration and sadness. Every time she called to him, it was to sing, and even though he knew this quite well, he had always hoped that there would be one time where things were different. He always grew angry and dissatisfied each time he was told to sing, even though he knew deep down that it would always be the same.

But, of course, he was much smarter than to defile his mother's commands no matter how much he disliked it. It wasn't even her that he was angry at—it was himself for not possessing anything good other than his ability to sing.  
He opened his mouth and inhaled sharply for air before spilling out his mistreated talent,

 _"Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_  
_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme..._  
_Remember me to one who lives there;_  
_She was once a true love of mine..."_

It was always the same song each time, but it was the one Cordelia was most pleased with... His voice was beautiful and warm, and with such lovely lyrics, it created the perfect strain. Who wouldn't want something like this to be sung for them all the time?

 _"Tell her to make me a cambric shirt;_  
_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme;_  
_Without no seems nor needle work._  
_Then she'll be a true love of mine..."_

Kanato breathed faintly in between each line so that his breath wouldn't interrupt the song. It would be an understatement to say that his voice was perfect, but what does that matter if such a brilliant talent is constantly being taken advantage of? Who cares about the way the boy feels when his only use is to satisfy others? Surely, no one had ever cared about him when his mother took him aside...

 _"Tell her to find me an acre of land;_  
_Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme;_  
_Between the salt water and the sea strand._  
_Then she'll be a true love of mine..."_

Kanato watched as Cordelia crossed her legs and pressed them together; her face heating into a tint of pink as she smiled and looked down into her lap. He always wondered why her reactions to his singing were so...strange. Strange to him, at least. She looked the same way she did when he saw her with other men...

 _"Tell her to reap it with a sickle of leather;_  
_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme..._  
_And gather it all in a bunch of heather;_  
_Then she'll be a true love of mine."_

Kanato stopped as soon as he finished the song. He had sung it perfectly; not a single key missed, and not a single breathe out of place. But, of course, this was expected from him.

He looked towards his mother who was now biting down on her lower lip. A "strange" smile was cast onto her face as she spoke delicately to him, "Keep singing."

So he sang. Again. And again. And again, and again, and again.

He kept going through the song; no breaks, no rests, no protests. Just his voice. Non-stop.

His throat felt dry and scratchy, as if someone had reached into his mouth and forced him to swallow a fist-full of sad. His saliva was turning pasty like liquid glue in his mouth that was trying to dry itself and seal his lips shut. He heaved for breath in between each line, though somehow, his voice still came out beautifully, and the way he struggled only excited Cordelia even more...

 _"—Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme;_  
_Without no seems nor needle work._  
_Then she'll be a true love of mine..."_

The distressed child bore his fingernails into his teddybear and began to kick his legs wildly, as he had no other way to express his immense discomfort. Though even through his mild tantrum, he didn't stop singing—no matter how desperately he wanted to... It had been made clear to him that he didn't have much of a choice in the matter at all.

 _"—And gather it in a bunch of heather..._  
_Then she'll beatrueloveofmine...!"_

He rushed to the end of the song so that he could quickly catch his breathe before restarting it again. Kicking had only worn him out even more, and it left him feeling completely weak...

"Keep going!" Cordelia, who was now glaring at him, spoke sharply through her teeth.

Kanato heaved harshly before starting the song again, laboring the words out of his damaged throat as he did so.

 _"Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_  
_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme..._  
_Remember me to one who lives there;_  
_She was once a true love of mine..."_

Kanato was just at the brim of giving up. His unhappiness and rage were surging through him, past his control. If he went on any further, he would start croaking out the words, and his voice would no longer sound any beautiful...

But then, Cordelia, who was completely oblivious to how tense her son was, spoke the words that he had been longing to hear, "Nfu~ Keep going; you're sounding great... Fufu~"

Her words of praise were what danced upon his tongue and fed him the strength he needed to continue on with his orders—the orders to which he so blindly reckoned as anything but torturous. He was able to relax his body and close his eyes while gently breathing to fill his lungs...

And he sang.  
  
  
  
  
  


*******

  
**I wrote this piece a long time ago, so it's not really as good as I'd like for it to be, but I still think it's okay enough.**


End file.
